Within the art of silicone water-based emulsion compositions that form rubber coatings upon water removal, Japanese Laid Open (Kokai or Unexamined) Patent Application Number Sho 56-16553 (16,553/1981), for example, teaches a silicone emulsion composition comprising hydroxyl-functional diorganosiloxane, colloidal silica, and an organotin compound or an organoamine compound. One problem with this composition is its inadequate adherence to fabrics and textiles. Although there have been attempts to address this problem through the addition of an amino-functional organoalkoxysilane or epoxy-functional organoalkoxysilane as an adhesion promoter (refer to Japanese Laid Open (Kokai or Unexamined) Patent Application Number Hei 5-98579 (98,579/1993)), this approach can still suffer from an inadequate adherence and may cause post-treatment yellowing of fabrics and textiles.